A Runaway Chance
by Geminine
Summary: Allen walker has run away from his family; the Noah family. Living with Yuko the time witch he's thrown into helping Syaoran in finding Sakura's feathers, and I mean literally thrown. Allen has grown cold and hard over the last 6 century's of his immortal life and it all comes from scar's from the past, hopefully the group has a chance at opening Allen's crusted heart.
1. Chapter 1

Yuko ignored the rain that sprinkled and dampened her dress; she was awaiting guests on this rainy day. And none too sooner, the sky sunk in like dripping paint before popping and leaving a speck of paint in other words a boy with brown ear length hair, brown eyes and wore a green traveling cloak who was holding another. A girl the same age as him lay sleeping in a near deathly like state, her hair was a dirty gold blonde and wore a pink foreign dress. The next drips of paint popped besides the boy revealing blonde haired man wearing white cloaks and staff, and a grumpy looking samurai with black hair and a fair stitched scowl.

Please will you help me save Sakura!

Yuko turned to the boy once again while feeling annoyed he did not introduce himself she let it slide when there was a dying girl in his hands who seems to mean a lot to him.

Name first? Yuko said turning back to the others.

My name's Saroyan.

And I'm Fai Fluorite, ma'am.

Tch, Kurogane.

How interesting she thought amused.

Do you happen to be the time witch?

Yuko turned to Fai nodding. Indeed I am, my name is Yuko.

Where are we anyway?

Yuko barely had to glance at the man kurogane to know he was scowling.

You are in japan. She replied wispily.

Hah, I come from japan lady and this isn't japan so where are we!?

Yuko turned to the harder scowling man.

You are in japan just a different japan you are from.

Now what are your wishes? Yuko asked smirking.

Mmm, Five~~ more minutes please!

Watanuki sweat dropped, before finally sighing and just lifted the boy in his arms who was surprisingly light and snuggled closer to him.

When Watanuki first had met the boy which was a year ago about the same time he started working with yuko in her crazy shop. And he always smiled at the meeting, he expected to see some normal looking kid not a pure white haired chin length layered haired boy whose skin was also pale but his hair was a lot brighter and white so it made his skin seem darker. He had a strange red tattoo that went down his eye and had an upside down pentacle which he found out later on was a scar, and his left arm was wrapped with white bandages that ended up to his shoulders. The boy was as tall as any other 11 year old, but sometimes caught himself treating the kid like a wise man with all his seemingly impressive knowledge.

Anyway he was sent here to retrieve Allen by orders from Yuko for what he didn't know but it was important so without another question he went to fetch the boy.

Allen felt like he was flying and that all his wanted heat was something other than a blanket, flicking his eye's awake and rid himself of the still sleepy blurriness to his eyes.

He noticed Watanuki was caring him, to where he had no idea.

Where are we going?

Watanuki seemed to be deep in his thoughts as his constricted thinking face contracted and went to snapping his head down to Allen who just woken up .

Allen was slightly amused in thinking the boy was going to need to see a doctor about his whip lash that he just did and didn't even need a car to do it.

AH, good morning Allen. Watanuki replied nervously as the boys deep sliver pool of eye's searched his face making himself self-conscious.

Ms. Yuko asked for your presence and it seems to involve something important.

Allen himself continued to watch Watanuki explain before feeling slightly annoyed that he was being carried and might I add "like a child" which Allen prided himself in not being even though his body was in the size of a small boy from defeating the Earl and made friends with his new brothers and sisters in the Noah family at which changed their ways to being helpful and good then trying to destroy the world. That was after all why he had escaped with the ark and came here to visit yuko, his Noah family was beginning to be overly protective of him in a brotherly way and undoubtly it annoyed him to no end. He became a apart of the Noah family after merging with Neah walker ( his uncle and inner Noah), and had lived happily with his new family for about 5 centuries after his friends had passed which had caused so much pain for himself and his family, especially when they saw him breakdown and cry that was when it got worse.

Anyway he decided that he needed to get away and found that yuko's company was a very nice change to his life and he stayed longer than he thought he would.

May you put me down, I can walk.

Watanuki just smiled nervously before setting me down, which definitely sent a shiver down my spine as the floor was cold and I was barefoot. Watanuki offered a hand which I took a bit reluctantly but in the end I did take his hand and was lead out to the back yard.

It was normally like this for Yuko, she would have guest come here in the most creative ways as were the people who were from different worlds and such that came to her for help but always cost them a price for her help. So it didn't bother or faze him that he saw four of the strangest people he had seen.

You asked for me Yuko?

Yuko turned towards Allen who was in all rights just plain adorable.

Allen was wearing a large blue baggy sweater that was snugged at his wrists, the sweater hug off to the side and he wore black cut off black leg tights that ended at his knees, his hair was layered and had some strands of hair popping up in some places.

Don't you look cute, sleeping beauty? Yuko said teasingly to Allen as she smirked.

Yes, good morning to you.

Allen rubbed the back of his head as a yawn brought him back to being sleepy and cranky.

Now you are ready for your journey please do take care of mokona and Allen for me.

Yuko smiled devilishly while tossing a bag to Allen who caught it easily with his reflexes and got sucked in by the white haired marshmallow Mokona.

Allen having been through worlds plenty of times didn't get knocked out like the others as they landed in the new world.

Allen cursed for a few good moments about a stupid black haired witch, before going over his surroundings. There was tall building's meaning that this world was up to modern times he supposed, one thing Allen always knew is that each world always surprised him in some way or another so it was best to be ready for anything at any moment.

To be expected he was right, well in some way.

Tch, Damn!

Allen turned and recognized the strangers immediately, it was yuko's guest. That means whatever they wished for either requires my specialty or that Yuko had planned for me to do something with this group. The man who first woke up with a scowl was a black haired Asian man who most definitely reminded him of kanada being a samurai and all helped also.

Well, that was pleasant.

Allen turned and watched as a light blonde man sat up; he didn't really remind him of anyone till he noticed the blonde man's smile. Yep, definitely like lavi. He's got too many secrets and probably has some annoying skills.

The man noticed Allen and waved up at him.

Allen wanted to swear under his breath and wanted to roll his eyes at him, but refrained from doing so and continued with his apathetic look.

And finally the last stranger woke up, Allen noticed the girl hadn't waked up nor had she been awake when he saw them in the yard. Was something wrong with her?

So what's your name?

Allen blinked a few times before realizing the question was directed at him.

Huh?

Chuckling the man answered.

I'm Fai that over there is Kuro-chan~.

My name isn't KURO-CHAN! It's kurogane! The samurai yelled with a giant tick mark.

Fai continued on ignoring the yelling samurai, and over there is Saroyan and sakura.

And you are?

I'm Allen walker.

Watching Fai's face had Allen inwardly groaning knowing that man was definitely going to create some odd nickname for himself.

Hmm, this one is tricky.

Oh, Let Mokona help! Mokona good at making nicknames!

Fai turned and smiled down at the white marshmallow creature.

Damn I groaned and I almost got away with it too.

How about Al-kun! Chirped the white bunny thing named Mokona.

That's perfect! Fai smiled happily.

Hey! You need to get out of here it's dangerous!

Allen turned to spot a Chinese looking boy who was running towards them spouting something about dangerous and get out of here. And that was all Allen honestly needed to start walking down the sidewalk he wanted to leave anyway since they were out in the open in some unknown world where practically anything could happen and Allen did not feel safe being out in the open at all.

Hey! Wait where are you going! The boy yelled calling to Allen who stopped and looked back. The boy had made it to Fai and the man Kurogane, before Allen rolled his eyes.

I'm leaving what does it look like?

The boy sweat drop.

Loud shouting turned everyone's attention to a group standing at the top of the buildings edge while another one with weird colorful Mohawks also yelled back and strangely enough the one's with Mohawks looked exactly like each other besides the color of the Mohawk.

Allen almost laughed at how they were dogging each other with some very pathetic taunting, but they achieved their goal it seems since they started firing at each other, shooting out these strange globes like orbs.

Yep that settles that. Allen thought amused. They happen to be the worst shooters in the world. He nodded his head agreeing to himself about this fact.

The orbs literally just went flying everywhere hitting everything besides the other gang; their so bad it's almost laughable. Almost.

It really just made Allen annoyed, very, very annoyed.

For the first reason he wasn't able to actually sleep, he was sent to another world by Yuko and probably will have him help them out, and now he has to deal and listen to these Idiots fight that are being extremely noisy.

That was it, Allen had enough of this.

Marching back to the little strange group he was going to probably be traveling with, he stomped past them and leapt onto a turned over car that was blasted over by one of the orbs.

Allen felt himself revert back into a Noah, his skin didn't darken but there was the obvious yellow ring around his eye and that cross that appears on their forehead but nothing really noticeable to the group behind him.

Talking a deep breath, his eyes snapped open blazing that ominous yellow shine.

ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The Chinese boy was completely floored, even Fai had sweat dropped.

The heads of the gang members startled turned towards the lone figure of an albino looking boy. Even the gang leaders looked at each other before gazing down at the boy who had halted their battle which to Allen it was more an annoying child fight than anything.

NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GROW UP!

Allen huffed letting his angry flee as his adrenalin rush died out, reverting back to his original features. The one's without the cross on his forehead and yellow eye's he leapt down off the car walking back down the sidewalk.

Kurogane was smirking at Allen, he liked the kid.

Allen stopped, looking at the others of his group, mostly Kurogane who was smirking.

We going to move or are you just going to stand there like idiots?

Kurogane's smile grew wicked. Oh, he really liked this kid.

Allen ignoring that wicked gleam from Kurogane continued on his way, hearing the shuffling of feet that was proof that they were following.

Ne, Al-Kun! You know where were going?

I shook my head. No idea but for starters were getting away from them. Allen jerked his thumb back in the direction of the still stunned gang who just looked at each other from the building tops.

Well, I'm sure we can help you with part two of your plan.

Allen noticed the odd couple so he wasn't surprised when the black haired woman spoke this, he was more curious at what she knew. She was odd, magically maybe? No she doesn't feel like one but something's off here.

We've been expecting you. The cheerful man said standing next to the woman.

Allen's eye's lite up. Expecting us? Why would they even know about us or being here unless? She's a siren!

Allen wanted to face palm so badly but refrained himself and just followed the couple as they lead us down the street.

I wonder sometimes Yuko? Allen thought mused in his own thoughts.

Did you plan this?

**Author/writer**

**Yes, Allen is defiantly different but that's what happens when you live for 500 years so don't start hating me for it. Anyway, I haven't really thought about any romance or pairings yet so I'm just going to work on the plot and upcoming things. To get a better feel for Allen he's a little bit cold to people after the passing of his friends so that's why he kind of cussed at the gang and stuff. :D Please comment cause you know, I don't really want to be seen as an idiot writing useless stuff when I can improve it and stuff. So don't hold back, criticisms are always accepted as long as you are respectable and not being a full blown ass. Also if you have any ideas on stuff like pairings or questions please does not hold back ask/question me all you want. :D **

**Sincerely, Geminine **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, my name's sorata and this here he said pulling the woman closer to him is my wife Arashi.**

**And if anyone dare touches her. A dark smile graced Sorata's face as he looked at Kurogane. I'll kill him. **

**Whoa, don't look at me pal I ain't interested! Shouted Kurogane defensively.**

**Sorata had an indifferent face one that said "uh huh". **

**Fai then proceeded to tease Kurogane by taunting him.**

**Oh, kuro-chan isn't interested~ does that mean you have someone you like already~? **

**My name's KUROGANE! And it's none of your business if I do. **

**The white marshmallow and Fai continued to tease the man, not soon after Syaoran came back into the room spotting the feud. **

**Anyways my wife here is the one that had figured you guys were coming so deciding to repay some debts to Yuko please do stay here for your visit. Sorata smiled as he glanced at his wife and then back at us before being interrupted by Allen himself.**

**That's fine but I need to know why where here anyway? Allen stated as he glanced at Syaoran and both Fai and Kurogane.**

**Care to fill me in? Allen asked **

**So where here to find this feather that belongs to the girl sakura. **

**Allen watched the nod of heads he got from Fai and Syaoran while Kurogane sat leaning on the wall grumpily. **

**Ok , then we'll start tomorrow for now I'm going to sleep and pray that when I wake up I won't be seeing any of your faces soon. **

**Allen mumbled the last part as walked over to this overlooking window where a window sun seat was in-between and promptly just fell asleep as is. **

**He's quite interesting. **

**Arashi stated while continuing to watch the rise and fall of the boy's chest as he lay peacefully asleep. **

**He is. **

**Fai said smiling down at Allen, and I wonder just who is he?**

**Having said this not aloud he received no answer not like he was going to get one either, they barely just met so one knew anything about him and It just kept adding questions for the mage. The boy's entire essence was unique and different.**

**What are you Allen walker? **

Oi, Moiyashi!

Allen snapped his head to the left, tick mark ever so throbbing.

It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Get it right Bakanada!

Kanda's hand inched for his strapped sword his own tick present.

Yu~Chan! Moyashi! There you are!

Lavi stopped in front of the two at which lighting was crashing between, the two stopped and directed their glares at the pirate looking boy who sweat dropped and was waving his hands franticly in front of him while backing up.

Shut up! Baka~Usagi

Kanda snapped while his blade came dangerously close to Lavi's neck!

Oi, Cool it!

Two fists went flying and came down on both lavi and kanda, leaving growing lumps throbbing on their heads.

We got a mission let's go or were going to be late for the train. A sudden realization dawned on Allen when he watched as his friends walk forward.

**Don't go…. Stop its dangerous…. **

Lavi, lenalee and kanda kept walking and ignored Allen's desperate pleas.

**IT'S A TRAP!**

Allen desperately screamed as he tried to run after them in hopes of stopping them.

They kept going and somehow no matter how fast Allen tried to catch up they went farther and farther away from his grasp.

**Wait! Kanda! Lavi! Lena lee! Don't go! It's a TRAP! Don't go!**

Allen desperately shouted still trying to catch up to the moving backs of his friends.

The figures stopped as they all looked back at the struggling Allen, all with their individual expressions. Kanda with his well known Scowl, Lavi with his contagious and idiotic smile, and Lena lee's with her beautiful warming smile.

And like that a crash like shatter sounded and their images shattered leaving nothing as Allen stopped. Allen was deeply breathing his eyes burned as pools of tears spilt from his eyes.

**IM SORRY! **

Allen's deathly yell would have made the most hardened men shiver, his voice dry and sore he continued to cry and scream.

**It's your entire fault Allen.** The unified voices of kanda's, lavi's and Lena lee's voice echoed.

And Allen let himself believe that it was indeed his fault for their death, for once no one tried to comfort him and tell him this wasn't his fault and he let himself indulge in the fact that it was indeed his fault. He should have stopped them, he should have been there. But he wasn't.

He just wasn't there.

**Allen neither jerked nor gasped as he awoke; he just was still, dull and emotionless. The clatter of plates got him going and he turned to watch as Arashi came scuttling out of the kitchen to the dining room to which Allen had indeed slept in, though he was sleeping on the window seating where normally you would sit their indulged in a good book and soaked up the sun. **

**Arashi took notice of Allen's eyes and blushed a little in embarrassment and gave a sincere smile. **

**Ah, good morning Allen and I'm sorry if I awoken you. Arashi asked finaly getting over being embarrassed about her appearance, which she was chalked with flour and such. **

**Allen sat up and shook his head giving her a comforting smile.**

**Not at all, I'm quite sure I had awoken by my own accord. Allen stated to the relief of Arashi. **

**Arashi just smiled and went back to setting the table. **

**Is there anything I can help with? Allen asked watching as she continued.**

**Arashi perked up at the offer of help from Allen and immediately asked him to go in the kitchen and grab the silverware and cups for the table.**

**Allen removed the blanket that someone had placed on him during the time he was sleeping and padded his way to the kitchen where he began his search for silverware, in which he just opened up any drawer he could find. **

**After a good few minutes Allen found the silverware and proceeded to grab the necessary amount of eating utensils and went to search in finding the cups, which took him less time than it did for the silverware. Heading to the dining room he noticed that Arashi went to go wake the others as Allen busied himself in placing the silverware down near the plates with the cups. **

**Not soon after Fai and Kurogane came into the room following with Sorata and then Syaoran. **

**Good morning Al-kun! Fai chirped way to happily meaning to Allen he was very much so a morning person.**

**Good morning to you Fai. Allen said replying to the overly happy Fai.**

**Allen walked back to the window sun seat and grabbed his discarded that he had tossed randomly and headed to the bathroom to change clothes.**

**Allen soon came out wearing a band shirt with a hood that surly no one knew of, black tight ripped pants with a silver belt and to finish off he not only still had his left arm wrapped but he added black short gloves for his hands and black vans to finish off. **

**Taking a chair around the dining room he watched as the others went into conversations with each other and it reminded him of the times he had with his friends long ago. **

**Allen, are you alright you haven't eaten very much. Syaoran asked now looking at his plate that was barely touched.**

**Syaoran watched as the Allen turned towards him and awaited the boys response quietly not concealing his curious gleam.**

**I never do eat much; it is nothing to worry about. Allen stated before turning back to his plate and took a couple of bits of the scrambled eggs, in truth Allen didn't ever have to eat. The Noah family did it so they would have some excuse to interact more with on another so they used eating as an excuse. It was like his body didn't need food anymore, he always felt full and content so it would be no surprise to him if someone had to remind him to actually eat now and then. **

**No sooner Sorata moved them into the living room to discuss some things about this world, which might explain how those gangs yesterday was shooting those orbs.**

**Allen listened here and there and only when he felt it was some interesting fact he would need to know. **

**So of course it intrigued Allen when something hit Kurogane in the head, which shouldn't be possible Allen didn't see anyone do so nor detect anything that could. So how he thought.**

**Kurogane had that angry scowl as he rubbed the back of his head. **

**Who hit me! Kurogane shouted after looking around. **

**No one hit you. Allen stated as he observed the area where the attack should have come from and it would be impossible to do so since no one was there or had moved there.**

**That's correct Allen! Sorata said happily. **

**But it isn't someone it's what! Sorata continued dramatically.**

**Here we have what we call Kudan, you see normally many people are born with level 1 and such but there are some who have higher levels in which an animal with appear or something else but their most commonly an animal. **

**Interesting. Allen said still watching Sorata.**

**Yes, well since you're going to be searching for her feathers take this and Arashi will get you guys some clothes so you can blend in some. **

**Sorata said handing a green frog pouch of money to Syaoran and then gestured to his wife who was holding a pile of clothes for us. **

**Allen was about to say something but Arashi got to is first.**

**Your clothes Allen will be just fine, so you do not need to worry. Arashi stated as she smiled before gesturing the others closer as she handed them their clothes.**

**Thank you, Mrs. Arashi. Syaoran said bowing politely and hurried off to his room to change. **

**Yes, thank you very much. Fai chirped while the white marshmallow also smiled before he went back to his room to do the same as Syaoran.**

**Tch, yah thanks. Kurogane said not really caring while he too watched over to the room Fai and him shared to his dismay.**

**Sorata continued to glare at kurogane's head till he couldn't see him anymore before turning to his wife. **

**Well, I'm off to work see you later my wife! Sorata said kissing Arashi's forehead and turned to Allen who was just standing their quietly and observed. **

**See you later Allen, have a good time exploring. Sorata said smiling down at Allen before ruffling up his hair and leaving.**

**What is seriously up with people and ruffling his hair!? Allen thought annoyed as he watched Sorata's back as he left out the front door. **

**He what! Yelled an enraged Tyki.**

**Hahaha, yah you see Allen was really upset after that argument you guys had before you left for that year long mission and. Rhode said now finding the ground very interesting. **

**And~? Tyki drawled out trying his best not to snap. **

**He kinda Ran away. Rhode said as she squeaked the last part out while back away from the dark emanating Tyki. **

**Tyki's cigarette was squeezed to death by Tyki's lips as they pressed together tightly, Rhode knowing this was a bad sign backed up farther seeing as Tyki just crushed his cigarette that he always made a big deal about. **

**Yellow gleaming eye's burned at her before he roared.**

**FIND HIM RHODE! Tyki shouted as he marched past her and slammed to into the doors that lead him to the dining room where the other Noah's sat. **

**FIND ALLEN RIGHT NOW! Tyki shouted as the other Noah's shot out of their seats and hurried their way out the door to do exactly as Tyki asked and that was to find Allen. No matter how much they loved Allen he was going to have to handle the wrath of Tyki by himself, the Noah's found out not long after the arrival of Tyki that him mad was definitely not a good thing. At all. **

**Tyki slammed his hands on the table, splintering the wood as he scowled and clamped his eyes closed. **

**This wasn't good, this was bad. Not so long ago Tyki was rushing home from his recent mission in befriending the rest of the black order that was spread out across the world after he received information that some man was looking for Allen. **

**Why he didn't know but from what this man was described as, meant one word to Tyki himself. **

**Dangerous, Allen his little brother was in danger and now this! He clawed at the table now, before slamming once more for good measure and proceeded to whisper.**

**Please be safe Allen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously, what is wrong with you people? Allen thought watching as not only Fai and Syaoran argue but even the grumpy samurai Kurogane about apples and fruits.

Allen shook his head at their stupid antics and turned to the booth owner who was getting more annoyed by the second but who could blame him.

We'll take 3 apples please. Allen stated while snatching the green purse that was until now recently in Syaoran's hands was in his as he dug out the correct amount of money and handed it to the booth owner who also handed over three apples.

Allen absently tossed the apples to the still talking group and walked away as he headed for an open bridge.

The rest followed still talking and such while taking bites from the red juicy fruit, Allen ignored them as he pulled himself up over the railing and proceeded to sit on it and swing his feet back and forth.

He already guessed that Tyki just came back from his yearlong peace mission and was probably already told about his situation and was sending out search party's for him. Allen could only sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

What are apples like in your world Allen? Syaoran asked watching the boy let out a stressed filled sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

Huh oh uh, they're not really different than the ones back home. Allen stated as he continued to watch the lazy flowing river.

Is that so? Syaoran concluded thoughtfully.

A lone teen figure stood watching a video screen silently. Watching the scene of world unlike his own at the moment and a boy of which he seems to know, it only confused him but the bubbly rise in his chest made him feel exhilarated.

Calm yourself, Adam. The voice said breaking the silence that surrounded the teen's vicious atmosphere.

It was worn and in all rights was powerful; his voice was like a flood but unlike it. It was calm and void of all concerning emotions, it made it seem he was very well emotionless and very well unobservant but his calculating eye told another story.

The teenage figure neither moved nor flinched at the cold and voids less tone he in the very least was not unnerved by the man unlike most.

Is this him? The teen purred. Is this the boy were looking for?

The older worn voice paused before his eye's flickered back to the screen while he glanced at the teen again.

Yes. Was his simple reply. His name is Allen walker.

The teen lite up with a sweet menacing laughter, before softening to a light chuckle.

Is that so Clow Reed? The teen purred turning to the side a little to where his yellow gleaming eye's flashed before turning back to the flickering screen.

Allen felt his hair's bristle up, it made him feel like someone was watching him and it didn't feel like a good thing at all. Feeling like he spent enough time here at the bridge ignoring the group he jumped off the railing and went to find some info around time about anything strange happening.

A strong grip pulled him back, annoyed Allen was going to snap at the person, but was frozen by who he saw.

Kurogane had been glancing at the quite kid so when he saw him walking away it peaked his interest and in no other way he pulled the kid back by his shoulder.

He recognized that the boy was going to snap at him for doing so, so he was surprised when the boys face changed to one that seemed of sadness and longing.

Where you going Moyashi? Kurogane said surprising himself, when had he ever said the word Moyashi?

Allen was just shocked, his mouth moved but his voice didn't sound. Only the movements of the boy's mouth allowed those around him he was trying to speak.

Fai was watching curiously and the boy's wordless words had made him very interested and started to lip read.

Allen didn't know what to do, he thought he was just hallucinating at first but the words that came out had him shaking.

He needed to get away and fast; pulling his shoulder away he took off in a sprint.

What was that about? Syaoran asked as he watched Allen's back as he disappeared in the crowds of people.

Kurogane Mean! Mokona shouted from Syaoran's head.

Fai kept quite as he translated what the boy had failed to speak.

Gomen? That sounds Japanese Fai thought as he turned to Kurogane who was still watching where Allen had run off.

Kuro-chan~! What's Gomen mean? Fai just smiled at the throbbing tick that appeared on kurogane's head.

It's Kurogane! He shouted. And it means "sorry".

Now Fai was incredible interested, I wonder why he was saying sorry.

Farther away Allen was shaking uncontrollably as he slide down the wall of an empty alley way. He just continued to shake and felt himself lose to the grief that has been building up for so long, tears dribbled down his cheeks as he covered his face tiredly with his hands. He was so tired, so worn he didn't know if he could go through this again.

A soft voice had brought him away from his hands and grief; it seemed to settle him back into his controlled state as he looked upon the figure he never thought he's seeing.

Sakura stood before him, up and conscious. Allen couldn't help but just stare as she looked a little confused at his silence but Allen chose to finally speak at that moment.

The name's Allen walker.

The sakura gave a soft smiling before looking a little upset.

I can't remember. She said speaking while she looked troubled at the idea of not remembering.

I'm sure it will come back to you. Allen said smiling as he picked himself up off the the floor.

I'm sure it will. He said now in a hushed tone.

Author/ writer

I'm so, so, so, sorry I left my original r/d in the bus with my math homework so it's gonna be awkward telling that to my math teacher so I'm sorry it's short. I felt bad that I wouldn't be able to post another chapter so I slaved myself in doing at least this, and I promise to get the rest posted tomorrow as soon as I track down that damn bus. :D

Sincerely newbie writer/ Geminine


End file.
